Link's Journey to Twilight
by kmalexa5
Summary: Link has saved Termina and Clocktown from the Majora's Mask and the Moon, the credits have rolled, and Link continues his search for Navi. His search takes him deep in the forest surrounding Termina, and uncovers secrets that were never meant to be uncovered.


Legend Of Zelda Fan Fiction: Taking right off from the end of The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask (video game for Nintendo 64).

(End of Majora's Mask)

Hey Listen!" Link swears he heard his old companion and his best friend Navi call out to him. As he looks around the Termina forest, he doesn't see her flying anywhere, just darkness, trees and darkness. Ever since Link saved Termina from Skull Kid, he started heard these strange noises in the forest. Where could Navi have gone? It's quite strange, even after the events that occurred over the last 72 hours with Skull Kid and the Majora's Mask. Not one trace of her? It seems almost impossible. Ever since I arrived here in Termina it's almost like I left Hyrule. It almost feels, as Clocktown was a mirror image of Hyrule City. Everything seems the same; all the people seem so oddly familiar, like they already knew me from somewhere else. As Link keeps trekking further and further into the forest, he keeps contemplating this feeling of emptiness, that something doesn't feel right. Why hasn't Navi come to his aide during these terrible events? After everything they had been through, it's almost like she abandoned him, but that isn't like her at all. Link is starting to realize things aren't what they seem. Never the less, turning back to Termina won't help him find Navi any faster. Deeper and deeper into the forest Link goes. Keeping these dark thoughts at bay, he recollects what the Happy Mask Salesman told him as he emerged from the Clock tower "You've met a terrible fate haven't you?" What exactly was he talking about? "Is it the fact that I had been temporarily turned into a deku scrub? Or maybe he was alluding to something even worse? How would he know that the deku scrub form wasn't my true self? How would he know I was a human? How did the Happy Mask salesman have such insight into things even I barely understand?" Link pondered. In the distance, Link again heard a faint "Hey Listen!" looking around excited, still to no presence of Navi to be found. Saddened, he keeps on going. But for the last hour or so, Link has noticed that the trees are growing more and more ill looking, time has seemed to stop all together. Almost like veil of twilight has come over the forest, he heard another faint voice, almost as if it was coming from above him. Showering down on him from the heavens he heard "Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?" Puzzled, as if he had heard that exact sentence before, Link disregarded it and shrugged his head; he already saved Hyrule! It didn't make any sense to him. Suddenly, hitting an impasse of reality. The trees had no more leaves, no more life, only depravation and despair, like they were frozen in time. Link kept seeing these strange four legged creatures in the shadows. No face, no defined features, almost blurs of shadow with strange red markings on them. Like they were something out of a horrific nightmare. But in the blink of an eye, Link saw a blurred figure fighting them, cloaked in a strange bright aurora. Seeming to bring back the feelings and warmth of happiness he once knew, too lethargic to comprehend what had transpired. Link trucked on down the path. As the path ended abruptly our weary traveler had come across a Palace, tall dark walls with these same red markings that those wild beasts had. Pulsating with a dark aura around them, Link touched the walls, and the twilight had engulfed the hero in seconds, trying to fight the entity upon him Link hears a faint voice in his head; "You've met a terrible fate haven't you?" upon hearing these words Link collapses to the ground as the twilight consumes him entirely. When he awakens, a beautiful princess of the dark greets him; she takes a look at him and smiles slightly. And helps our hero up, once on his feet, Link has a hard time standing on his own. He looks down at his feet to see his boots, and sees a horrifying sight. He no longer has his normal appearance; Link has turned into a Stalfos, a walking skeleton. Poor souls who die looking for their purpose in the forest turn into these creatures; they turn immortal. Forever searching for the things they died looking for. The dark princess approaches Link and says" Hello Hero of Time, my name is Midna, the twilight princess; you've come to this place to help save the world of Hyrule one last time." Link puzzled, he says, "What has happened to me? Why am I here?" Midna, with a smirk on her face looks at him and chuckles slightly "you have a new role to play Hero". Navi was never there in Termina with Link, because Link was no longer of our world. He has become part of the twilight.

On fan kmalexa5 


End file.
